Unintended
by Marie-Ruth
Summary: When two opposites come together and become one. What happens when one is not accepting this, will the two spilt and become broken forever? LeahxOC
1. Prolouge

This is my first story! =D But its co-written by myself (clearly) and Nightmare Romance (who is fantastical at writing).

Soo.. I don't know when the updates are going to be because there are two of us both stuck up in school! Never fear we shall try our best!

* * *

Prolouge

It was cold in the meadow. No rain, no wind. It was eerily silent. The night's stars were flecked onto the sky like spattered paint. The dewy, wet grass was dyed by the night, unaffected by the moon that shone whole and white enough to blind someone if they stared to long. While ultimately serene, it did instil fear, for no place this dark and desolate was welcoming. Then, a faint noise could be heard.

A single crunch, followed rapidly by another. Again and again, the crunching was so fast that it sounded like a whir. Suddenly, it stopped dead not a mouse squiked nor a bird fluttered.

A tall figure stood in the centre of the meadow. Dark, red irises surveyed the calm meadow, a pale nose inhaled sharply. He had picked up a scent. The unmistakable sweet scent of Vampires, like himself. He ran an alabaster hand through his Ferrari red hair, though black at the roots which indicated a dye. The male believed black to be too common a colour for such a powerful creature like himself. The ultimate predator: a vampire.

There were plenty of humans in this small American town. Enough for him to cause a decent amount of anarchy anyway. A smirk appeared across his thin, sullen features at this thought. He ran once more, his feet barely touching the grass now. The promise of blood too much to resist his breakneck pace.

* * *

Okay so that was the prolough! =D

Feel free to read and review.. well don't feel free! DO IT! XD joke.. no but really.. R&R!

xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! So I'm.. well.. We're updating! =D

Nightmare Romance wasn't really inclined to write an A/N… but she is one of the two authors to write this (the better writter! )… but I'm sure she'd say hey and to REVIEW!!!

And on to chapter 1!!

* * *

Alice let out a little sigh as she finished explaining her vision. The Wolf-pack members listened with keen interest as did the vampire-coven, despite hearing the story already.

The ten entities stood in the meadow. On one side was the La Push werewolves; Sam Uley, who's deep brown eyes were narrowed as he listened to the prophecy. Sam was flanked by Paul, who seemed a little excited that some fair game was coming into the area and Jacob Black, who was determined to look away from the vampire and human couple standing at the end of the vampire line. Standing beside Jacob was Leah Clearwater, who was paying little attention to the meeting and was focusing her mind more on how unfair it was that she was here, when there were other members who were more interested and willing to come!

Standing on the opposite side to the Quileute tribe was the vampire coven: Carlisle Cullen who was thinking about the situation, Emmett Cullen, who, like Paul was enjoying the idea of getting some action in on another Vampire. Jasper simply watched the wolves uneasily, his arms folded across his chest. Alice Cullen stood next to Emmett and waited for her vision to sink in to the two sides, while Edward Cullen watched the werewolves closely scanning their thoughts for a plan of action whilst clutching the hand of a human teenager.

Bella Swan was looking between Sam, Edward, Alice and Jacob, the fear that this "new vampire" could be some messenger of the Volturi was eating away at her.

"So..." Sam said after a few moments in his deep, growling voice, "...This vampire is on his way to Forks and he's trouble?"

Alice nodded, "Well, he isn't a vegetarian like us."

"Which violates the treaty" Carlisle added.

"Well?" growled Paul, "...What are we gonna do about the leech?"

Emmett threw a warning look at Paul, but remained silent; knowing that rising

to the challenge would only make things worse.

"There's nothing we can do until he gets here" Carlisle said, his calm voice easing the tension slightly, "But when he does I propose an alliance, neither of us want him here and who knows what damage he could do."

"He could attack anyone" Edward agreed and he slightly and briefly tightened his grip on Bella's hand.

"So when he gets here we'll just take him down and rip his head off"

Leah scoffed, "What's the big deal? I mean it's pretty much a routine for you guys." Indicating the wolf back. "Find stray Vampire. Kill stray Vampire" She looked over at Jacob, who was hiding a smile.

Suddenly a tension spread through the two groups. They had both smelt it: another Vampire. Carlisle suddenly looked uneasy and turned to Alice, "I thought you said he wasn't going to arrive until tomorrow." Alice's reply never came, however, as the wolves had already rounded on the figure standing in the meadow.

The Cullens were soon behind them Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were front and centre, with Alice standing back with Bella.

The figure took a step forward. "Hm….My welcoming committee's a little late." He said, his voice was slick and loaded with a cockiness that sent a surge of growls throughout both the Cullens and the Wolves. "And to be honest, it's not very welcoming at all. There's no banners, no balloons, no nothing. I'm thoroughly disappointed." He paused for a moment, gauging their reactions.

"No laughs? Not even a titter? Tough coven..or…rather coven and pack of flea-bitten mongre-"

Sam was the first to interrupt the barely suppressed rage in the group.

"Shut it Parasite" he snapped.

"Tut tut. You sir need to work on your manners" The newcomer raised an eyebrow and stepped completely into view. He was tall, at least six feet, with mid-length Ferrari red hair and blood-coloured irises. He was wearing a pair of, clearly old black jeans and an equally old pair of trainers and a blue and white t-shirt under a short, black military jacket.

"Oh c'mon, Why all the long faces? I haven't done anything, I'm not imposing" The vampire spoke innocently, as if butter wouldn't melt.

"He's lying." Edward spoke bluntly. The male's eyes flickered to

Edward, then down to Bella and he smirked.

"We-heh-hell I had no idea I was interrupting a meal. She's cute, no doubt under your little spell prettybo-"

It was then that red-haired vampire found himself on the ground after being thrown against a massive pine tree on the far side of the meadow. Edward Cullen was standing over him in half a second. The vampire pulled himself up off the ground.

"Note to self: People in Forks have a serious problem with letting people finish their sentences" he looked around, all of the Cullens were right behind Edward. The vampire looked at each member of the family, tempted to start a fight. He simply raised his hands, however, when he realised how badly outnumbered he was.

"Still, I must admit that I'm…..the stronger party, but I have homework to do so….. I'll pass on the fight."

The vampire took a glance over at Bella, who was running with the wolves to check on the Cullens.

"I'll see you on Monday" he winked at Bella before giving Edward another cocky smirk and bolting into the surrounding forest.

Carlisle didn't waste a moment, "Jasper, Alice go after him. Edward you better get Bella home."

Sam interrupted, "Jacob and Leah? You two go with them. I guess an alliance for a little while won't kill us."

Carlisle smiled, "Thank You, Sam"

"If that bloodsucker gets a single human, you're all goners" Sam retorted coldly.

Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Leah all looked at each other and, with reluctance, mostly on Leah's part, they followed the mysterious vampire....

* * *

_**Until next time...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Nightmare Note: Hello all, this is Nightmare Romance. The words of the story :) Thank you to everyone who's been reading. I would love it if you would all review, I want to know how the writing is. A special thank you to Marie-Ruth for the story, here's to long hours of brainstorming :)**_  
_**Please enjoy this next chapter. :)**_

_**Marie-Ruth Note: I'll just say what she said! =)**_

* * *

The vampires and wolves ran, ran as fast as their supernatural bodies would carry them. All eyes were searching for the cocky, male vampire. They all followed his scent, it was close, they knew that they were gaining on him, when suddenly, they all came to a halt at the same spot, the scent divided into three paths. With no time to spare, each one, without speaking, took a different route.

Alice ran as fast as she could, the scent of the male grew stronger. The suns light grew dimmer as she was led deeper and deeper into the forest. The light had broken into varying shades of green, beginning as a spring green and falling darker into almost blackness. She focused her mind, but it was in vain as the scent soon died out. She was stuck at a dead end. Cursing to herself she turned back and ran to the Cullen household.

Jasper ran like lightning, trees and grass blurring and then fading into irrelevance. He listened, tapping into his powerful senses. The vampire lept over the river, the wind whipping through his body. He barrel-rolled to aid his landing, so as not to slow him down. Jasper was forced to stop soon after, the scent, the sounds, all traces of that vampire had vanished...

Jacob and Leah pursed together both believed they were hot on that leech's trail. The two wolves relished in fulfilling their duty. This feeling was perfect, how they should feel, true wolf spirit shining within them. Soon, however, the nature of the person within the wolf showed. Jacob and Leah were having their own little contest.

'Let's see who can catch the bloodsucker first' Jacob thought, knowing Leah wouldn't resist the challenge.

Leah smirked and ran faster, overtaking Jacob in seconds. Jacob growled a little and doubled his speed, the two were neck and neck, each vying for supremecy when suddenly. Leah jumped across the river, landing perfectly but Jacob had slipped, colliding with a rock as he hit the water. Leah looked back, Jacob was looking at his back leg, which was dying the waters of the river a washy red. Jacob cambered out of the water as best he could onto the opposite bank.

'Keep going, Leah' he told her 'Don't worry about me'

Leah paused for a moment but did as she was told. Leah picked up the trail in seconds and was now even more determined. She travelled as fast as get paws would allow, before. There he was! The vampire. She could see his red hair and slim figure, thundering ahead of her. He seemed to be oblivious to the wolf pursuing him and so, Leah seized her moment. She took an almighty leap forward and pressed a massive paw on the vampire's chest, pinning him down. Taken aback, the vampire was stunned and simply stared blankly at the wolf. Then, much to Leah's surprise, the vampire grinned. It was the grin of both devilish charm and a cruel, scheming mind. Leah shivered. She didn't want to know what the scheme was.

"You're a part of the pack, correct?" the vampire spoke with an English accent that Leah hadn't noticed before. Her response was firmer pressure with her paw.

"Well... usually, a lady would tell me her name before climbing on top of

me" he had a cocky glint in his crimson eyes.

Repulsed by the statement, Leah backed off him. She expected him to run away, but he didn't. The vampire simply picked himself up off the ground, brushed his clothes free of dirt and smiled at the wolf. Leah took a step back, allowing space if he attacked.

"I'm not going to attack you..." he seemed to read her mind. "I'd never harm a lovely lady such as yourself." Leah looked puzzled, how did he know she was a "lovely lady"?

He smiled at her, warmly. Leah felt her guard falling, should she phase back? She wanted to talk to him. Maybe by changing to her human form she could offer some kind of truce, and after all, where was the harm if she could phase back easily? Leah looked down for a moment. The vampire covered his eyes and turned around.

"Take as long as you need..." he said.

Leah darted into the forest, she had left her clothes hidden near here. She phased back into her human form and quickly got dressed, she then paused. Why was she doing this? What was it about that vampire that made her let her guard down? Was it a trick, a ploy? Some old vampire way of killing wolves? She didn't know. All she knew was that something about his male was so very interesting. She just felt like she needed to know. She fixed her black shorts and red vest top as best as she could.

Leah returned, on foot, to where she left the vampire. He was still there. He hadn't run away. Leah cleared her throat. The vampire turned around and smiled.

"I knew I was right" he said, "You are a lovely lady"

The vampire took a few steps closer, he was at arm's length from Leah and yet, Leah didn't back away, she felt drawn to him.

"My name is Dorian Black" he said, bowing lowly.

Leah was taken aback by the gesture and responded by shakily holding out her hand and saying "Leah..Clearwater"

Dorian took her hand, without breaking eye contact, kissed the back of it. "Enchantè" he purred in a faultless French accent.

Leah blushed bright scarlet, she could feel the heat pulse in her cheeks. Dorian grinned in what Leah could only describe as an adorable grin. Leah only flushed more, she had never been treated this way before. It was extremely embarrasing and yet somewhat flattering. Still, she wasn't going to let him know that. She quickly withdrew her hand and put on her most agressive looking face. Dorian seemed briefly offended, but quickly shook it off.

"I don't know what you're playing at, leech, but I'm not falling for it!" Leah yelled at him.

Dorian did seem truely offended this time, he gave her a sort of awkward smile. Leah shook her head.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Black but I have to go..." she turned on her heel and phased, ignoring the fact that she had destroyed another set of clothes. Leah took off towards the forest. She was surprised that the pack was reamining silent. No doubt questions would be asked.

Dorian cursed to himself. This was going to be harder than he thought but that wolf, Leah, would remain the target.

* * *

Forks high was small compared to most American high schools a couple of hundred students at the most. At the moment, most of the students stood in the school's car park, some arriving, others meeting their friends and exchanging the mornings news. An old, creaky truck sputtered it's way into the school's grounds. It settled into a space the farthest from the school and the driver stopped it, exiting from the vechile with utmost haste. Bella Swan was soon joined by the love of her life, Edward Cullen. The couple smiled at each other adoringly and they, followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett made their way into the school.

The loud bell rang through the yard indicating that school had begun. Soon crowd after crowd of students ran into the building, each student crowding into their classrooms for the morning. Bella and Edward walked into Biology class. After all the students had taken their seats, Edward spoke to Bella more seriously than he had earlier.

"That other vampire, that we saw on Friday..." he started, lowering his voice

so none of the other students would hear, "...Alice, Jasper and the wolves never caught up with them. We don't know what his plans are."

Bella gave Edward a nervous look "He seemed so sure that we were going to see him today."

"I won't let you out of my sight Bella, you know that. I'd never let him harm you" Edward cooed.

"But... what happened with the wolves that went after him?" Bella questioned.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Leah caught up with him but he still got away and Jacob got hurt..." Bella's eyes widened "..but he's fine now.

At that moment, the door opened and their Biology teacher stepped in. The old man dropped his suitcase onto his desk and took off a big, black padded jacket before casually throwing it onto his chair.

The class maintained it's murmur of charrtering students.

The teacher stood at the top of his class and cleared his throat. The din lessened and then the room became silent. The teacher called out in a surprisingly loud voice for his age and size.  
"We have a new student today, class. He is joining us from London...A Mr. Dorian Grey, yes?" the teacher address the classroom's open door.

Through it strode a familiar, tall, pale male. Dressed in faded blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a black suit jacket, was that vampire from the meadow. Edward and Bella looked stunned.

"Yes, yes it is." Dorian smiled.

"Take a seat, Mr. Black." the teacher said.

Dorian simply nodded and strolled towards the back of the class. Edward and Bella watched his every move, from fixing the sleeve of his jacket to choosing the empty seat beside Jessica, who when Bella caught her eye gave a dramatic swoon. Bella looked around the classroom to see that most of the girls in the class were oggling him with adoration. She sighed... this had to happen to her.

* * *

_**And thats that chapter =) Please Review!**_


End file.
